Si amaneciera
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Y en ese momento Kurama supo que para poder amarle, primero tendría que sanar su corazón. A.U Kurama/Hiei


_**Si amaneciera**_

_**.  
**_

**-Venecia, 23:50 de la noche, cuarto de Kurama-**

_-Es un humano, mejor le olvidas-_ volvió sus ojos otra vez al espejo sobre su cama, y se quedo allí, vislumbrando la marca de una mordida que comenzaba a notarse en la piel de su cuello; y sintió como un rubor subía hasta sus mejillas. La voz de Kuroune regresó a su cabeza; imaginó el movimiento que hacía con sus labios mientras modulaba esas palabras, la boca pequeña y los ojos violetas contemplándole con un brillo lujurioso.

_-¿Te veré mañana Kitsune? _–Miles de flashes invadieron su cabeza, entonces, la voz de Kuroune no fue más que un susurro, y otra voz, más fuerte, comenzó a hacer eco en su cerebro, de inmediato aquella frase se grabó por toda su sien, espasmos acelerados se adueñaron de sus manos, y aunque necesitaba que le devolvieran a la realidad prefería escuchar esa voz.

_-Me pregunto por que sólo te puedo ver de noche--_

_Esa voz…_

Le gustaba y drogaba como una inyección de morfina, esa sensación dentro de sus venas cuando pronunciaba su nombre, como la mejor gota de sangre sucumbiendo en la piel de sus carnosos labios, y otra vez, apenas hubo deslizado una mano por el cristal del espejo que sostenía, el rostro de él se adueñó de su razón.

Estúpido, irónico, que siendo un vampiro se hubiese dejado tocar por uno de ellos.

Y no sabía exactamente que tenía, especialmente él.

Un humano…

.

_…**Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte…  
…Porque sé que de algún modo me sientes junto a tí…  
…Por que tú estás más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré…  
…¿Pero sabes?, no quiero irme a casa justo ahora…**_

.

_-Hiei, no lo olvides -_ no podría olvidarse del nombre aunque quisiera…y la primera vez que le vio, sentado en una de las butacas de un teatro no pudo quitar la vista de sus ojos.

_Rojizos…_

Esos ojos le habían vuelto loco…si es que ya no lo había estado.

_-Kurama la obra está aburrida, ¿te gustó?-_

Silencio…

_-¿Me escuchaste?-_

_-Si Kuroune -_

_-¿Qué tanto miras?, hace rato que te noto como ido-_

_-Nada, sólo…-_

_-Mentiroso,_ ¡_Te estas comiendo a ese humano con la mirada!, ¿es el del flequillo blanco?-_

_-No lo digas tan alto, por favor-_

_-No me lo puedo creer; ¿Por qué no escoges juguetes normales?-_

_-No es cierto-_

_-Kurama, te conozco, sólo te fijas en lo que no puedes tener-_

_-Yo…-_

_-Me gusta, deberías de darle un beso ahora-_

¡Sabia que era un estúpido, pero no podía!, y ¡no quería dejar de verlo!

Y la boca, esos labios rosáceos, pequeños y mordibles le decían a gritos que se acercara, ¡Que estúpido!, si ya estaba bastante mayor para dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones de adolescente, pero su sola presencia le había hecho hervir la sangre, y fue peor cuando por un segundo, sus ojos se toparon con los suyos.

_-Creo que se dio cuenta, ¡Qué hago Kuroune!-_

_-Después de todo sigues siendo un cachorro, ¡párate y háblale!-_

Y luego, la sonata de un piano le llegó de tal manera que le hizo temblar, sin saber como se sentó a su lado, tocando codo con codo su ropa, y cuando creyó que podría decirle algo excitante, él otro le fulminó.

_-¿Y tú qué tanto me veías?-_

No respondió. En vez de eso susurró detrás de su oído pequeñas frases in entendibles, provocándole un escalofrío, autómata, el pelinegro descendió la vista, intentando disimular el terrible sonrojo que se había posado en sus mejillas.

_-Kurama-_

_-Eres un maldito demonio-_

_S_e había echado a reír como un demente, de acuerdo, no tenía idea de que diablos hacía al sentarse a su lado y hablarle como si nada, creyó que el pelinegro se largaría por la vergüenza de esa frase, pero no, en vez de eso le había invitado a cenar, a su manera claro esta.

_-Hn, ¿Sueles decir ese tipo de cosas a todos los que te quedas mirando como idiota?-_

_-¿Y por que me invitaste a cenar?, yo sólo te dije algo sexy-_

_-Por que me da la real gana, y deja de mirarme con esos ojos, ¿me pones nervioso sabes?-_

_-Entonces ya no te miraré tan de cerca-_

_-Ni se te ocurra mirarme las piernas, maldito demonio_-

Olvidarlo… ¿cómo se hacía eso?

_-¿Te tengo loco baka kitsune que no dejas de mirarme?-_

Kitsune…zorro, pelirrojo, de todos los nombres no se le había ocurrido ninguno mejor que el de zorro.

_-Me gusta Kitsune, si no te gusta vete al demonio-_

Pasó un dedo por la punta de su boca, entonces, los colmillos se dejaron ver a través del espejo que él mismo había diseñado para poder reflejar su cara. Mechones de cabello rojizo cayeron por sus hombros y en un movimiento les ató en una coleta para que no les siguiesen molestando.

-Esto no puede estarme pasando-no sabía que pensar, se sentía como en un torbellino, abandonado en un mundo de mortales extraños y maravillosos que adoraban las historias sobre los suyos.

_-¿Un vampiro?, ¿acaso me quieres tomar el pelo baka kitsune?-_

Él amaba que le amaran, pero ahora, tirado sobre la cama de su cuarto con las cortinas cerradas se ponía a lamentarse de lo estúpido que resultaba el no poder salir a ver la luz del sol.

_-Te quiero, ¿sabes cuanto me cuesta decir algo así acaso?-_

La luz del sol…

Por que le dolía, quemaba como miles de heridas inexistentes en su piel…

No, no era su piel era su corazón…Y aquello destrozaba una y otra vez la idea de poder salir a verle a la luz del día.

_-No tendré un plato de segunda mesa; ¿sabes?, si sólo te puedo ver de noche entonces para mí esta bien-_

A él…simplemente, quizás sentado en una butaca de la plaza o discutiendo con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

A él… con su cabello negro y sus ojos carmines, caminando sin un rumbo fijo o intentando reírse de sus bromas de mal gusto sobre como se vestía o que era muy callado.

Y lo que más le gustaba era que él le quería, que lo esperaba cada noche en el puente de Madissone, aunque con su manera de ser no esperaba que le diese un beso, o le dijera que lo amaba con locura.

No, eso no pegaba con Hiei.

_-Solo soy un humano, soy poca cosa para ti-_

Pero le dolía cuando el otro se sentía inferior, por que sabía que los seres humanos eran depresivos por naturaleza. Y aquello le daba miedo.

-Hiei, ¿Por qué no te has aparecido en una semana?- estaba mal, y lo sabía, algo, quizás su estúpido sexto sentido de vampiro le decía que el otro no quería verle, o que tenía más problemas como para soportarlo a él mas encima, pero cada día que pasaba comenzaba a demacrarse sus facciones, pensando en lo excitante que sería seguro tenerle cerca o al menos poder abrazarle.

Quizás Kuroune tenía razón, y debía de olvidarse de él, por que los humanos sufren, y si Hiei sufría él sufriría.

Pero era estúpido pensar que podría olvidarle, una simple fantasía al fin y al cabo.

.

_…**Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento…  
…Y tu vida es todo lo que puedo respirar…  
…Porque sé que tarde o temprano se terminará…  
…¿Pero sabes?, simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche…**_

.

**-Puente de Madissone, Venecia, doce de la noche-**

_-_Yukina_- _

Volvió la cabeza al piso_, _dejando que el aroma de un cigarro casi extinto le llegaráhasta la nariz, el sabor del tabaco en la garganta le provocó un ligero malestar. Quizás por que llevaba una semana sin ir a ver al pelirrojo, pero no esperaba que el otro entendiese que su hermana le necesitaba más que él. ¿Cómo decirle que necesitaba que lo dejase a solas?, ¿Qué no quería sentir por que siempre terminaban lastimándole el corazón?

Volvió los ojos hasta el puente, contemplando el agua turbia, y lo silencioso que se había vuelto la noche.

Entonces, sintió un extraño escalofrío, algo que le hizo sacudirse de los pies a la cabeza.

_-Hermano_- había desaparecido de la vista de Kurama mucho tiempo, y quizás era aquello lo que le tenía enfermo.

-No te engañes-exclamó.

Ese dolor no llegaba a parecérsele siquiera.

_-No te preocupes tanto, no tiene caso de todas formas_- recordó…el rostro de Yukina luego de volver del teatro, su forma de hablar, la piel demacrada, las piernas carentes de movilidad, los ojos rojizos que ya no veía.

-Yukina- el vivía por ella y para ella, y si ella ya no estuviera…si un día despertaba y se daba cuenta de que no la volvería a ver estaba seguro que perdería la razón, que quizas no sabría como vivir.

Era su rutina, levantarse por las madrugadas para comprobar que todo esta bien, que Yukina tenía sus medicinas, la enfermera de turno, el maldito novio que venía a verla cada dos días, la ropa lista, hasta estaba acostumbrado a abrir las cortinas para que ella pudiese percibir en su piel la luz de la mañana.

Y si ella no estuviera…si no pudiese volver a abrazarle cuando tenía un mal sueño o cuando le bajaba la depre no sabría que hacer.

-Ya no lo sé- y sabía, que se engañaba como un niño al creer que ella tenía más tiempo para permanecer junto a él, que día a día ella perdía más la movilidad, las ganas de vivir o de reírse.

_-Aprovecha tu vida_- si, aquello había sido lo que había impulsado a ir al teatro, esa frase se la había dicho luego de una pelea que tuvo con el idiota de su novio, por que al muy "pelotudo" se le había ocurrido llevarla todo un día al centro comercial, cuando bien sabía que no podía estar más de tres horas bajo la luz del sol.

Por que luego la piel se le tensaba, le picaba, y comenzaba a marearse de tal manera que empezaba a escupir bocanadas de sangre por horas.

Pero a él no le pasaba nada de nada, y si pudiera, se cambiaría con ella enseguida, pero esos deseos eran pura mierda.

Esas cosas no pasaban.

De un minuto para el otro se le apretó el corazón, y vio, levemente la pantalla de su celular brillando.

-"Koedma"- abrió los ojos de tal manera que estuvo seguro se le saldrían de las cuencas, y cuando contestó supo que no sería nada bueno.

.

_…**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea…  
…Porque no creo que ellos entiendan…  
…Cuando todo se ha hecho para ser destruido…  
…¿Sabes?, Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy…**_

.

**-Puente de Madissone, seis horas después-**

Se quedo quietó, vislumbrando la figura de un pequeño con las piernas juntas y los brazos bajo su cabeza. Seguro se había quedado dormido, y cuando quiso acercarse le vio bien.

-¡Hiei!- su voz pareció penetrar en algún lugar de su subconsciente, y el frío de la noche le caló hasta las mejillas, levantó la mirada, y el otro creyó, más bien, experimentó como unas manos comenzaban a acariciarle la cabellera mojada, producto de la lluvia que se había dejado caer.

-¿Está… lloviendo?- la pregunta lo dejó perplejo, esperaba que le dijera otra cosa, quizás que le gustaba verlo, y que se sentía feliz luego de estar una semana separados. ¡Que estúpido era al creer que a un humano podría importarle lo que él sintiera!, ¡Claro, como era un vampiro el otro no tenía seguro inconvenientes en tener una novia o un novio por las mañanas!

Pero por más que trató, no pudo gritarle esas cosas, aunque muy en el fondo, quería arrojarlo por el puente y no volver a verlo más, de esa manera podría estar tranquilo, sin escuchar su voz o pensar en el color de sus odiosos ojos.

Esto le pasaba por atarse con un humano.

-Si, ¿Qué haces tirado en medio de la cera?- bajando la vista, contempló la cola de los cigarrillos y dos botellas transparentes que supo eran licor, y de un grado tan alto que podrían partirle la cabeza.

-¡Qué haces bebiendo esta porquería!, ¡no te hace bien Hiei!-

-¡Y a ti que te importa pelirrojo!-

-Por que tú me importas mucho Hiei, ¡y los humanos no deben de beber esto!-

-Cállate-

-¿Qué pasa?, no te he visto en una semana y no me dices más que un "esta lloviendo", ¡que te hice!- y justo, cuando retiró las botellas y las había arrojado al agua turbia, experimentó como un patada le hacia perder el equilibrio, bueno, siendo vampiro pudo haber evitado el ataque pero estando bajo la mirada de algunos humanos tuvo que comenzar a fingir.

-¡Estúpido!… ¡estúpido!- fue como si le hubiesen partido el corazón, experimentar como con una velocidad endemoniada el otro lo arrojó hasta la acera, y se subía hasta su cuerpo, comenzando a golpearle sin razón alguna, y justo cuando el dolor comenzó a provocarle algunos hematomas, quiso morir otra vez.

-¿Hiei?... ¿qué pasa?- nunca esperó verlo de esa manera, sobándose la cabeza con las manos tan rápidamente, cerrando los ojos con una fuerza descomunal.

Se impulsó, provocando que el pelinegro perdiese el equilibrio, y con una mano le jaló hasta el antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Háblame, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿te lastimaron?, ¿pasó algo?-

El otro no pronunció palabra alguna, se dejó llevar por las manos, quedando bajo el mentón del pelirrojo, sintiendo la carne del cuello tersa y las venas marcadas.

Las hebras de su cabello le hacían cosquillas en la frente, pero la piel era tan fría…

-Te digo, pero ¿puedes quedarte así Kurama?-

-Eh-

-Sólo….sólo- y cuando Kurama experimentó algo helado caer sobre su piel se sintió peor. Y al levantarle el rostro, ver esos ojos carmines tan brillantes…

-Soy un imbécil, no debí quedarme aquí, perdona, te estoy fastidiando la noche Kurama-

Eso si era grave…

Hiei no le diría eso, a menos que…

-¿Le pasó algo a Yukina Hiei?-

Silencio…

Enseguida, depositó una mano en la cabellera negra, recorriendo los flequillos blancos y azabaches.

-Llora-

El pelinegro le miró, con la boca entre abierta y las manos que comenzaron a temblarle.

-Kurama yo…-

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que amanezca-

-No sé como llorar….no sé hacerlo sin que me duela Kurama- El pelirrojo dejó salir un soplido, una bocanada de aire que le llegó a la piel de las mejillas del otro. Y justo, cuando pensaba decirle algo en su oído, Hiei llevó sus manos por detrás del cuello del vampiro, pegando su rostro en toda la piel de su cuerpo.

-¿Podrías hacer algo por mi Kurama?-

-No tienes que preguntar eso Hiei-

Y sabía, que a Hiei ya no le interesaba lo que pensasen de él, que su máscara de chico frío se había caído hace muchas horas.

Dolía saber que los humanos pudiesen sentir con tanta pasión y él no.

Dolía sentir las manos de Hiei tan suaves, y saber que las suyas no lo eran, que aunque tocase a Hiei para sanarlo no podría hacerlo.

Y cuando amanecía y él no podía permanecer a su lado se sentía peor, por que no podía verle por las mañanas, por que aunque quisiera limpiar seguro las lágrimas que el pelinegro dejaría caer él no estaría para abrazarlo siquiera.

Y cuando sintió como el otro intentaba abrazarle muy fuerte, simplemente se dejo llevar.

Por que si lo único que podía hacer por Hiei en ese momento era abrazarle, estar con él, entonces no se movería.

-Kurama-

-¿Si?-

-Miénteme, di que fui un buen hermano, por favor-

.

_…**Tú no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no brotan…  
…O la verdad que hay en tus mentiras…  
…Siento como si todo esto fuese una película…  
…Sí tu sangras es para saber que estás viva…  
…Y no lo entiendo bien…**_

.

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi-**

Se sentó en el suelo, intentando mirar una foto de Yukina que había en la pared, y es que con la rutina de cuidarla había olvidado incluso por que la cuidaba tanto, había olvidado lo que le gustaba hacer, el color de la ropa que gustaba llevar, los lugares que visitaba normalmente para despejarse del trabajo, hasta se había privado de estar con Kurama todas las noches.

Había olvidado como era que se vivía, como se respiraba, y ya no quería hacer nada de nada, si pudiese, se quedaría en medio del cuarto de Yukina como ahora, tirado a un lado de la cama hasta que amaneciera.

Y si al amanecer el cuarto seguía igual de vacío, entonces no lo resistiría y debería de irse, y lo sabía, que prefería quedarse en el puente de Madissone esperando a que llegase Kurama de sus cacerías nocturnas que a seguir mirando las fotos de ella.

-Ya ni sé que era lo que me gustaba hacer cuando estaba libre, ¿sabes?-

Otra fotografía, estaba puesta en un retrato en un mueble a un lado de la cama, riéndose o haciendo algo por su novio.

-Lo mejor será que te metas en la cama y duermas un poco Hiei-

-¿Para qué?, si no podré de todas formas-

Estaba mal…

Muy mal, con sólo mirar sus ojos sabía que lo estaba, que para un humano aquello se asemejaba a morir, y le dolía, temía que hiciese una estupidez, por que Hiei era sumamente depresivo cuando se trataba de su hermana, por que si ella sufría, Hiei sufría, si ella lloraba, Hiei también, y no tenía que ser necesariamente con lágrimas.

-Puedes golpearme si te tranquiliza-

-Cállate, déjame solo mejor, ¿total ya te tienes que ir no?-

Dolió…

Intentó pasar por alto aquel comentario, pero, cuando el pelinegro le fulminó, intentando que se fuera no pudo hacerlo por más tiempo.

-Claro, total, ¿no me necesitas para esto verdad?, ¡como yo no puedo sentir lo que tu sientes me largas de tu casa no!-

-Tú no lo entiendes, tu estas muerto, ¡No sabes lo que es sentir esto Kurama!-

-Hubo una vez que si lo sentí, una vez en que podía abrir las cortinas y ver un amanecer, no creas que eres el único que ha pasado por algo así, ¡No te hagas el importante Hiei!-

-¡Cállate!, cállate, no te quiero ver, no quiero…yo…-

Se sintió peor, verle ocultando la cabeza entre medio de sus piernas, para que él no pudiese contemplarle el rostro.

-Soy una basura….Kurama, una basura-

-No eres eso Hiei, fuiste un excelente hermano mientras Yukina vivía, cualquiera se habría largado a hacer su vida que a quedarse con ella tres años-

-¿Y eso qué?, no logré curarla, no pude, fui débil y estúpido Kurama-

-¿Es estúpido equivocarse Hiei?, Hiciste lo mejor que podías por mantenerla feliz-

-¿Y qué?, si al final lo único que logré fue privarla, no logré que fuera feliz, que sonriera, no logré que sus ojos vieran otro amanecer, no lo logre Kurama, y me odio…me odio….me odio-

-Tranquilo- exclamó, y tomándole de la mano, lo acurrucó bajo su cuello, se dejó caer al piso, sentándose al lado del pelinegro, para que la posición no le incomodara a ambos, y con ambas manos, abrazándole suavemente, dejó caer la barbilla sobre su frente, permitiéndole a Hiei sentir la textura de sus labios, sin hacer nada más.

-Fui tan iluso, Kurama, yo…-

Y volvió a dolerle al vampiro, más que el hecho de ver como sufría, era el escuchar esas palabras, por que Hiei nunca le diría eso si tuviera uso de razón.

-¿Qué?, ¿te quedarás a esperar que me duerma para morderme el cuello?-

-No, me quedaré por que quiero verte dormir bien Hiei-

-Estúpido vampiro-sin querer dejó salir una carcajada, cosa, que provocó al pelirrojo sonreír.

-Ese es el Hiei que me gusta-

-Cállate-

Sintió que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para moverse del piso, y que las manos no le alcanzaban para correr las cortinas, bajo del taburete de seda rojiza prefería quedarse en el cuello de Kurama cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando para evitar llorar.

-¿Y ahora Kurama?-

-No lo sé, no creo que para ti sea una gran oferta el esperar a que anochezca para verme-

-Idiota- cerró los ojos y comenzó a aspirar el aroma del cabello de Kurama, ese shampoo siempre le había gustado, y el aroma de las flores en su cuerpo lo volvían terriblemente loco.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?-

-¿Qué Hiei?-

-Que Yukina no fue la única en quitarse la vida, también lo hizo él-

-Quizás…quería estar con ella para siempre ¿no crees?-

-No lo entiendo-

-No te pediré que lo entiendas Hiei-

Pasó unos veinte minutos de eso, el pelirrojo se quedó en la misma posición, y el otro moviéndose levemente comenzó a sudar, los humanos sienten frío después de todo, y Hiei por más fuerte que se hiciera no era la excepción.

-Oliendo así…-Kurama le escuchó levemente, abrió los ojos, sintió lo frío que estaba el cuerpo de Hiei, y como le miraba con sus ojos carmines.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No lo repetiré-

Kurama le miró pícaramente, entonces llevó sus labios hasta la frente del pelinegro, y rozándole provocó que el otro padeciese un escalofrío. Sabía que a Hiei aquello no le gustaba, por que tanto sus labios como sus manos eran sumamente helados.

-Dije-

Entonces, Kurama volvió a depositar un beso, y posó su rostro ladeado sobre la cabellera negra de él.

-Que tengo frío baka kitsune, pero no conseguirías que te rogara oliendo así-

-Como digas-

-¿En serio piensas quedarte?-

-Hasta que amanezca-

Cambiaron de posición, tirados en el piso abrazados uno con el otro, esperando que se terminara la noche, y cuando el pelinegro logró conciliar el sueño, Kurama se percató de una libreta que había caído de la blusa blanca de Hiei.

No podía mover las manos para abrirla, pero, siendo un vampiro esos detalles no importaban, mentalmente logró conectar las letras dentro de las hojas y comenzó a leer.

_Nota para mi mismo:_

_-Abre la cortina de su cuarto cuando suene el despertador..._

_-Llévale el desayuno en la mañana, un pastel de frambuesa, jugo de naranja y su medicina_

_-Sácala a pasear en su silla cuando se ponga el sol_

_-Léele un libro de esos románticos que le gustan_

_-Cuando termines de hacer todo lo que te pida, entonces ve donde Kurama_

Y con eso, el otro creyó estar en el cielo, en verdad Hiei podía ser muy dulce cuando quería, lastima que casi nunca le gustará serlo con él. ¿Pero que más daba?

-Hiei- llamó, pero el otro no respondió, se había quedado sumamente dormido, quizás a la mañana siguiente le reprochará por lo que iba a hacer, pero, si tenia suerte quizás ni se acordara.

-Hiei-cambió su voz, suavizándola hasta llegar al tono de Yukina, y dejó que las palabras salieran solas, y luego el color de sus ojos y de su piel sufrieron la misma transformación, no quería que si Hiei despertaba se diera cuenta de que era él diciendo eso, no debía de correr riesgos.

El otro abrió levemente los ojos, medio dormido contempló dos iris carmines y unas abundantes pestañas negras.

-Te quiero-

Y con ello volvió a quedarse dormido.

_-Yukina-_

_.  
_

_…**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea…  
…Porque no creo que ellos entiendan…  
…Cuando todo se ha hecho para ser destruido…**_

_…_**_¿Sabes?, Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy…_  
**

.

**-Catedral de san Marcos-**

-¿Y que harás?- llevaba casi dos horas de haber dejado a Hiei a solas en el apartamento, no le había echado, pero necesitaba alimentarse pronto o terminaría perdiendo el apuesto que había atraído al pelinegro, y si le perdía no sabría que hacer.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué me aconsejas Kuroune?- posó los labios en una copa trasparente de cristal, entonces, el sabor de la sangre le llegó hasta la boca, calándole los nervios y poniéndole los pelos de punta. El aroma pareció excitarlo, y poco a poco lo frío de su piel se volvió caluroso, tomando un color más vivo como el de cualquier mortal. Sus ojos brillaron, un verde tan intenso que estuvo seguro, podría hacer intimidar a Hiei. La catedral estaba cubierta con unas cortinas vino, para evitar que los rayos del sol les diera a ambos, además con las puertas cerradas se evitaban la intromisión de algún humano.

-Yo lo dejaría, los humanos tienen demasiados problemas en la cabeza-

-Que fácil se oye-

-No se oye Kurama, es fácil- el pelirrojo dejó la copa sobre uno de los bancos, y mirando el suelo pensó que quizás él tenía razón, después de todo no podía seguir dependiendo de la vida de Hiei, además jamás se prometieron ser algo.

-No pienses como si tú relación fuera para largo, tarde o temprano se aburrirá, los humanos son así, una vez que encuentran un juguete nuevo se emocionan y el viejo queda en el olvido-

-No podría, me necesita ahora, si lo dejó sólo podría hacer cualquier estupidez-

-Déjalo que haga una estupidez, sería lo mejor para él, así no estaría dándote lata-

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos…

-Por que te perdí ante él Kurama, y es normal que te diga cosas para separarlos-

-Demonio, ¿No puedes dejar de decir todo lo que piensas cierto?-

-No-

-Ponte en mi lugar un segundo, sólo uno, me necesita ahora-

-Pero luego no Kurama-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Kuroune le miró, sus ojos azules le fulminaron de tal manera que le izo temblar, y luego la boca pequeña volvió a abrirse, mostrando los pequeños colmillos cubiertos de sangre y la lengua que jugaba con la textura del líquido.

-Qué una vez que salga de la depre se irá, no creas que ese chico piensa permanecer la vida esperándote de noche, es joven, ¿Cuántos tiene apenas?-

-Veinte y uno-

-¿Conoces a alguien más que este preocupado por él?, ¿una chica que quiera dárselas de salvadora?-

-Una, pero soy tan pegajoso con Hiei que nadie podría remplazarme-

-¿Te gusta en serio eh?-

-No tienes que preguntarme eso, si pudiera pasaría el día completo con él, pero sabes que no puedo-

Kuroune se levantó, dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del salón de la catedral, en verdad no tenían nada lujoso, pero había algo que le gustaba de ese lugar, quizás lo solitario, o quizás le gustaba escuchar el eco de la voz de Kurama, y la suya juntas.

Lastima que esos detalles eran insignificantes para el pelirrojo desde que conoció a ese humano.

-¿Por qué no lo conviertes?, ¿no tiene nada que perder verdad?-

-No quiero hacer eso; tú sabes que convertir a un humano es un proceso doloroso, y sé que tarde o temprano me dejaría si lo hago-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que ama los amaneceres-

.

_…**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea…  
…Porque no creo que ellos entiendan…  
…Cuando todo se ha hecho para ser destruido…  
…¿Sabes?, Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy…**_

.

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi, siete de la mañana-**

Perfume…

Aroma a rosas rojas recién cortadas…

La señal que siempre dejaba el pelirrojo cada vez que iba a juntarse con Kuroune para pedirle un consejo. Era su rutina, mientras él permanecía dormido, Kurama cortaba unas cuantas rosas y se las dejaba en un florero al lado del barandal de la ventana. Las cortinas estaban entre abiertas, y la luz del sol estaba comenzando a salir poco a poco, quizás si tenía suerte y Kurama se dignaba a volver podrían contemplar un amanecer juntos.

Pero no esperaba que ocurriera aquello.

-Se ha ido- no esperaba que el otro se quedara hasta que amaneciera, después de todo nunca lo había hecho.

Ni siquiera por él.

Pensó que el no haber encontrado al pelirrojo acurrucado junto a él hubiese sido producto de la somnolencia, pero luego de estar veinte minutos esperando ver su figura entrar en al cuarto de Yukina quizás trayendo el desayuno o una manta por el intenso frío que estaba cayendo se había cansado de ello.

-Kurama- se levantó del piso de la habitación, sentía los pies entumecidos, y el cuerpo le dolía debido a la mala posición de la noche, como un balazo en la nuca.

-Soy un estorbo para él- y no sabía, si era producto de la depre o si en verdad se sentía de esa manera.

No había comprendido a Yukina cuando le decía que no quería seguir.

No comprendía por que Kurama no quería tocarle más allá de los labios…

Si siquiera por que estaba atándose a un vampiro.

-Soy un imbécil- y si era una mala broma o un mal sueño quería la clave para salir de él.

Levantó la mirada del suelo, el cuarto de Yukina seguía igual del limpio, y ni siquiera había usado la cama para dormir cuando sintió que el kitsune le había dejado solo.

No era estúpido, sintió su cuerpo alejarse a mitad de la noche, y no volver.

-No creo que lo haga ahora-

Traía la boca seca, el cuerpo sudoroso y las manos frías.

Dos pasos al frente, y al contemplar sobre uno de los muebles, vislumbró una cámara de fotos antigua, el rollo yacía completo, y la lente se había gastado de tanto usarla.

_-¿Hiei, me tomas unas_?- la voz de Yukina, siempre le tomaba una antes de dormir, era una petición simple y sin razón alguna.

Pero esas cosas no las podía hacer con Kurama.

Kurama no se reflejaba en un retrato…

No se dejaba pintar, ni dibujar ni nada de nada…

Y no lograba entenderlo.

_-Soy un vampiro, es normal que no me refleje Hiei-_

Experimentó un escalofrío, y el mal olor de su cuerpo le estaba afectando seguro la cabeza fría, quizás tendría que tomarse un baño.

-Basta de esto, ya me harte- tres pasos más al frente, y se dirijo directamente hasta la puerta de su habitación, quedo mirando los pasillos, tenía muchas fotografías de Yukina, pero ninguna de Kurama, y ya se había cansado de hacer el intento de que saliese en una.

-Amaneció y la habitación esta igual- no quería aceptarlo, pero no le quedaba salida.

Ella ya no estaba.

Y dolía.

-Yukina- puso la palma de la mano en la manija plata, el frío le provoco otra sacudida en su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica que sirvió para que despertase, el olor de las rosas llegaba hasta allí. Entró, abrió las cortinas, quedó contemplando el amanecer, la mezcla de los colores rojizos y amarillos en el cielo, y luego el celeste, bajo aquellas nubes y el aroma de lo verde del césped de la entrada.

_-Me gusta el azul-_la voz del kitsune, y por inercia retiró una camisa azul y unos pantalones blancos de jeans, no tenía ganas de andar muy llamativo, ¿para qué?, su estado de ánimo le decía que se lanzase por la ventana, pero su sentido común que esperara a que fuera de noche.

Y si al amanecer del otro día Kurama no estaba, él no seguiría esperándolo.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo y la vida con él.

Por que si amanecía y él no podía quedarse por una sola mañana entonces no le veía al caso de seguir.

¿Para qué?, si no era capaz de rozarle más allá que sus labios, y ahora que le faltaba Yukina no tenia razones para vivir.

_-Mejor me ahogo en la bañera-_

.

_…**Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy…  
…Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy…**_

.

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi-**

Descendió por la ventana de su cuarto, tuvo que esperar a que anocheciera para poder ir a verle, y es que la conversación con Kuroune había tomado un giro que ni él esperaba.

_**-**__Déjale, quédate conmigo mejor- _aquello fue lo más estúpido que le haba dicho el moreno, ni que fuera a obedecerle. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron con un brillo dorado, no había luces prendidas en la casa ni la vela que normalmente dejaba Hiei en su cuarto para saber cuando el abría la ventana, puesto que siempre aquella vela se apagaba cuando ingresaba alguna corriente de aire.

-¿Hiei?- llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, contempló, el armario estaba abierto, algunas ropas estaban tiradas en el suelo, y luego el sonido de cientos de gotas de agua cayendo le llamaron la atención.

_-Se esta bañando- _se dijo, y lentamente usando alguno de sus poderes se transportó hasta el cuarto de baño.

_-¿Qué pasa?, antes te gustaba que te besara el cuello- _otra vez la voz de Kuroune, no podía quitarla, el saber que el otro quería algo más con él que una simple conversación no le había sorprendido, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando le iba a ver.

Pero no esperaba haber caído ante su voz y sus manos esa noche.

Y es que él no tocaba a Hiei.

Por que su cuerpo era tan frío que estaba seguro podría lastimar al pelinegro, pero algo le decía que estaba perdiéndole. Que si no hacía algo, cualquier cosa el otro le dejaría.

No le había cumplido, no se había quedado hasta que amaneciera, no había besado más allá de la boca a Hiei, ni siquiera se había quedado ahora que había muerto Yukina.

Y para rematarle se había metido con Kuroune la misma noche de su muerte.

Vaya novio que era.

-¿Hiei?-

La luz del cuarto de baño le llegó hasta los ojos verdes, el espejo estaba cubierto de vaho, el calor del agua caliente le llegó, se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y antes de que el pelinegro pudiese contestarle se metió a la bañera detrás suyo.

-¿Qué haces?- el tono le llamó la atención, era como su hubiese sabido que estaba mirándole desde el barandal de puerta.

-Me dio frío-

-¿Terminaste ya de conversar con el cuervo ese?- el agua dentro de la bañera estaba tibia, lo que quería decir que Hiei había estado todo el día metido en ella.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No creas que no sé que te fuiste a mitad de la noche, siempre que te vas dejas una rosa, no eres nada original, ¿sabes?- se sintió avergonzado, ocultó la cabeza sobre la espalda de Hiei, y lentamente llevando las manos al frente le abrazó, el contacto de su piel fría con la de Hiei le provoco una descarga al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no te vas?-

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-

-Ni idea, no estoy de ánimos de reclamarte que estuvieras con esa cosa-

Se quedaron en silencio, entonces tomando una bocanada de aire el pelirrojo dejó de abrazarle. Alargó una de sus manos hasta el abrigo suyo que yacía tirado a un lado de la tina.

Saco una banda negra de ella.

-¿Qué pretendes baka kitsune?-

-Tengo la solución a tu problema Hiei-

-¿Qué?, ¿vas a convertirme en vampiro para que deje de pensar en Yukina y poder verte por las noches?; ¿y así dejes de ver a Kuroune cada vez que te cansas de mí?-

-No, pero creo saber por que Yukina no quiso seguir viviendo, y estoy seguro que después de lo que haré lo habrás entendido-

-No quiero-

El pelirrojo pestañó, no esperaba que le dijera "anda, hagamos el intento", después de todo sabía que el pelinegro no era estúpido, seguro, sentía el aroma de Kuroune en su cabellera rojiza.

-A cambio de algo- abrió los ojos de golpe, por lo menos estaba cooperando un poco, quizás lograra sacarlo de la depresión más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Sintió el cuerpo de Hiei moverse bajo el suyo, las piernas delgadas , el miembro que chocó en la tela de sus pantalones, no era la primera vez que veía a Hiei desnudo, pero nunca había tenido el valor de tocarle.

Era una cosa sagrada para el como vampiro.

-Lo que quieras-

Y cuando le dijo eso el otro pareció reírse, buena señal.

-Que te alejarás de Kuroune-

.

_…**Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy…  
…Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy…**_

.

-¿Estas seguro que así lo entenderé?- exclamó el pelinegro, las manos de Kurama jugaban con la tela de la banda, la ató con delicadeza sobre los ojos rojizos de Hiei, el otro temblaba puesto que el agua de la tina se había enfriado, y no yacía con ninguna prenda más que la tela, por el contrario Kurama si traía ropa puesta.

-Por supuesto, una vez me dijiste que Yukina ya no veía-

-No me lo recuerdes-

-No lo haré- a continuación, el pelinegro sintió una mano rozarle, levantándole la palma, y luego un dedo de Kurama comenzó a delinear las líneas de su mano, la sensación fue tan extraña como si le hubiesen tirado agua caliente encima, y sin la venda no podía apreciar que era lo que el pelirrojo hacía.

En su mente yacía la imagen de un Kurama lamiéndole la mano, y poco a poco los latidos de su corazón fueron acelerándose.

Luego los labios, la boca de Kurama estaba besándole la palma, la muñeca y recorría lentamente el brazo hasta llegar al hombro.

-Kurama, ¿Qué pretendes?-

-Déjate llevar Hiei- comenzó a picarle el cuerpo, darle frío, y lentamente un calor agobiante le caló la piel.

-Imagina que eres Yukina, y estas en una cama sin moverte, sin poder hacer nada- apretó los ojos bajó la venda, y cuando sintió la lengua del kitsune lamerle el lóbulo inferior se tuvo que morder los labios.

Y pensar que Yukina pasaba por ello todas las noches que venía su novio.

Sin moverse…y si él no pudiese moverse, si no pudiese corresponder las caricias de Kurama…

-Algo, entiendo algo- entonces, el pelirrojo lo estiró bajo el agua fría, llevándole las piernas a cada lado de las suyas, la mirada del pelirrojo quedo en el cuerpo de Hiei, los pezones rosáceos marcados a causa del frío, la piel, y el ombligo.

-Saca los brazos del agua, ponlos a un lado de la bañera- así lo hizo, era, tan estimulante tener a ese humano en esa posición.

Luego, la boca de Kurama comenzó a morderle el cuello, lamerle de apoco jugando al mismo tiempo con sus colmillos; como en un intento desesperado por quitarle un poco de sangre, otra vez la sensación, una descarga eléctrica y abrasadora le recorrió; arqueó la espalda sin querer, y los ojos verdes de Kurama contemplaron el espasmo que se generó en su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Cállate, sigue, la idea se me esta yendo-

-¿Seguro que es la idea y no otra cosa lo que quieres Hiei?-

-Imbécil- Kurama se rió, aunque ese humano era sagrado, al parecer hace rato que Hiei había olvidado el objetivo del juego.

El pelinegro volvió a apretar los ojos cuando una de las manos de Kurama descendió hasta sus piernas, las tocó lentamente, con cada punta de sus dedos, haciéndole pellizcos hasta dejarla roja, luego con la palma comenzó a sobarle en círculos.

Sintió que no podría aguantar más, que necesitaba moverse, que necesitaba por último morderle la boca al kitsune, pero, si era Yukina eso quería decir que no podía, quería decir que no podía mover ni un dedo para hacerlo, que necesitaba que otro lo hiciese por ella.

Y si amaneciera, y al otro día no tenía fuerzas para volver a intentar corresponderle entonces prefería no sentir aquello.

Si al amanecer del otro día aún no veía, no quería insistir en tomar las medicinas, por que no serviría de todas formas.

Si él no pudiese besar a Kurama, si no pudiese tocar la cabellera que le gustaba por las noches, se sentiría fatal.

-No podría aguantarlo sabes-

-¿Hiei?-

-El saber que no tengo fuerzas siquiera para corresponder un beso es frustrante-

Cuando Kurama dejó de recorrerle las piernas, pasó al ombligo, y haciéndole cosquillas provocó otra arcada de parte de Hiei.

-¿Entiendes por que ya no quiso seguir?- no quería reconocerlo, en verdad ese estúpido vampiro tenía razón, no era su culpa después de todo, era la de Yukina por ser débil.

-No eres una basura Hiei, sólo te faltaba otro punto de vista para entenderla, ella no te diría como se sentía…es demasiado personal-

-La entiendo, pero yo si quiero seguir sintiendo esto-

Kurama dejó de besarle.

-Habría seguido hasta el amanecer- le quedó mirando, no comprendió. Retiró la venda de sus ojos, apretando la tela mojada. Vislumbró el carmín sobre las mejillas de Hiei, el contraste con lo rojizo de sus ojos se le hizo muy atractivo.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Si hubiese sido yo, no me habría detenido-

-Si quieres podemos hacer eso-

-¿Y quien te pidió tu opinión?-

-Nadie, pero no la necesito- exclamó, y de un golpe, lo sacó de la bañera, llevándole las piernas sobre los hombros, y las manos en sus cabellos.

-Nunca quisiste tocarme más que los labios-

-Si lo sé, y fue una estupidez-

-Es un poco tarde para saber que eres estúpido; ¿no crees?-

Y al sentir la boca en sus labios creyó temblar, era raro, la lengua de Kurama no era jugosa, ni mucho menos tenía textura suave, sabía a otra cosa, algo salado y dulce, llegando a rayar lo amargo.

No supo por que le gusto.

-Es sangre-

-Ya me sabía raro-exclamó, el piso del baño era frío pero le gustaba la sensación que lograba con lo caliente de su cuerpo.

-Si amaneciera, no lo soportaría Hiei-

-¿Por qué te tendrías que ir?-

-No- otra vez la lengua, y las manos comenzaron a jugar con las suyas, apretándole el cuerpo al piso con una fuerza que el pelinegro creyó que no podía respirar.

-Por que no podría soportar saber que no siento como un humano- y luego de ello, el aroma del cuerpo de Hiei se quedó en su cabeza, y el otro sonrió.

-Tengo la solución a tu problema Kurama-

-¿Y cual es esa milagrosa solución?-

En seguida cambiaron de posición, quedando ahora Hiei sobre Kurama, experimentar el piso no fue nada grato, y sentir como se le mojaban los pectorales no ayudaba mucho.

Y cuando los pequeños dientes de Hiei se clavaron en el lóbulo de su oreja el otro experimentó como se le subía la sangre al corazón, y como su cuerpo se llenaba de calor. Aquello era imposible.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- la boca de Hiei en su oreja, siguió la misma rutina que había hecho Kurama con él, y otra vez, la misma sensación le caló por todo el cuerpo, como si la sangre quisiese salir por sus venas.

Ilógico, ¡era vampiro!, los vampiros no sudan, no sienten.

No se sonrojan.

-No te lo diré, pero, cada vez que quieras sentirte como un humano dilo, estúpido vampiro-

Volvió a sonrojarse, a sentir como sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor como si fuese un humano más; y de golpe llevó el cuerpo de Hiei sobre el suyo, abrazándole tan fuerte que el oído de Hiei fue capaz de escuchar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

-Kurama, late muy rápido-

-Si lo sé-

-¿No es peligroso?-

El otro no contestó.

_-Y pensar que eras tú quien estaba con depre- _pensó el pelirrojo, y cuando contempló como poco a poco Hiei se iba quedando dormido, lo cubrió con el abrigo que aún yacía tirado a un lado de la bañera.

-¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga Hiei?-

-Para que nos encerremos en el baño-

**-Fin-

* * *

  
**

_**Notas:**_

Los personajes del fick no me pertenecen, sino que a Yoshishiro Togashi, debido a estética eh colocado estas notas luego del fick.

La canción pertenece a Goo Goo Dolls-Iris-

Si quieres alegrarme déjame un comentario.

Gracias a quienes leen, a ellos con todo mi amor.

Este fick es un regalo para quienes leyeron sólo una melodía, espero les guste, y me den tiempo, por que estoy escribiendo una continuación. saludos

* * *

…_**Oh, mi amor, mí querida…**_

…_**He deseado tanto tus caricias…**_

…_**Durante un largo, solitario tiempo…**_

…_**Y el tiempo pasa tan despacio…**_

…_**Y el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas…**_

-Melodía desencadenada-

Elvis Presley


End file.
